Your Smile
by Aion Laven Walker
Summary: AU: Allen,Kanda,Lavi, dan para penghuni panti asuhan Innocence berjuang untuk tetap hidup dan ceria di balik peperangan... Tetapi perang telah merebut semuanya...


**Disc: DGM punya Hoshino-sensei…**

**Fic ini didasarkan atas sub-story Louis/Lonze dari Story of Phandoria…cerita karangan atashi sendiri =D (walaupun baru jadi beberapa chapter).**** Dan juga cerita ini diilhami dari keadaan di Palestina sekarang... film Hotaru no Haka (Grave of Firelies) juga memberi banyak ilham...(sampe nangis nontonnya T_T).**

**Pairing: Kanda/Allen/Lavi**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: sedikit OOC, character death…apa kaga ya??? (baca aja biar tau =P)**

**Enjoy! Tips: coba baca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu 'Brothers' yang dinyanyikan BEPA (OST FMA).**

**Your Smile…**

-

25 Desember… hari Natal yang tidak damai bagi panti asuhan Innocence.

Kenapa? Itu karena perang yang sedang terjadi. Selama beberapa dekade, Black Kingdom dan Noah Kingdom selalu berperang. Entah perang ini tidak pernah berakhir...

Tapi para penghuni panti asuhan Innocene menghadapinya dengan ceria karena...pada Natal tahun ini...mereka mendapat 'hadiah' Natal yang indah...

-

Pada malam Natal, Mana Walker...salah seorang pengurus panti asuhan, menemukan seorang bayi laki-laki yang ditinggal oleh orang tua kandungnya. Karena bayi itu ditinggal, Mana memungutnya dan membawanya kepanti asuhan tersebut.

Panti asuhan Innocence dikelola oleh Mana, Tiedoll, Klaud, Sokaro, dan Cross Marian. Rata-rata anak-anak yang diasuh disini adalah korban perang...orang tua mereka terbunuh dalam perang.

Setibanya di panti asuhan, bayi berambut putih itu langsung disambut dengan gembira oleh anak-anak yang lain dan bayi itu diberi nama... Allen...

-

12 tahun kemudian...perang masih saja berlanjut...tapi para anak-anak berjuang menghadapi hidup yang semakin sulit dengan penuh suka cita...

Allen besar dengan anak-anak yang lainnya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga... Lavi, si _troublemaker_ berambut merah yang suka iseng dan ceria... Lenalee Lee dan Komui Lee, kakak beradik yang rada 'aneh' tapi ramah... Miranda si ceroboh... Krory si pemalu... dan Kanda Yuu, si anti-sosial...

Allen akrab dengan anak-anak lainnya (terutama Lavi), tapi tidak dengan Kanda... Hampir setiap hari mereka bertengkargara-gara hal sepele. Tapi itu menambah keceriaan panti asuhan tersebut.

"Oi moyashi, Soba nya jangan dikasih kecap!"

"Napa? Kan biar manis."

"Baka moyashi! Itu Soba gua!"

-

Hari itu, salju turun di tengah gelapnya langit...biasanya langit tidak pernah segelap ini di siang hari. Allen, Kanda dan Lavi sedang mengumpulkan kayu bakar di tepi hutan dekat panti asuhan tersebut. Setelah cukup, mereka istirahat sejenak sebelum kembali. Tiba-tiba Allen menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka sangka sebelumnya...

"Langitnya gelap sekali...apa Tuhan marah kepada kita ya?"

"Ha- kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, moyashi-chan?"

"Namaku Allen! Itu...yaa kita selama ini berperang terus menerus... mungkin karena itu..."

"Che. Kayaknya kepalamu terbentur sesuatu ya?"

"Enak aja! Hey, aku penasaran...apa guna nya berperang? Bukannya itu hanya merugikan? Banyak jiwa tak bersalah melayang hanya karena kekuasaan..."

Kanda dan Lavi hanya bisa diam. Mungkin...jika pikiran orang-orang yang berperang itu tulus seperti Allen...mereka tidak akan berperang...

-

Kesunyian dipecah dengan sebuah bola api raksasa muncul dari langit dan jatuh ke arah panti asuhan. Mereka pun segera berlari ke sana tapi semuanya terlambat...

'Rumah' mereka hancur...orang-orang terdekat mereka tewas seketika...semua hilang dalam api yang membara... Padahal rasanya baru tadi pagi Mana mengucapkan 'Selamat Pagi!' kepada mereka... Cross yang ditampar oleh Klaud...Sokaro membuat rumah pohon... Miranda yang jatuh ke lumpur dan tidak sengaja mendorong Krory jatuh ke lumpur juga... Komui yang dipukul oleh Lenalee... Tiedoll yang melukis mereka semua...

Senyum dan suara mereka semua telah hilang...yang ada hanyalah kematian mereka...

Allen tidak kuat melihatnya dan jatuh sambil menangis...Lavi juga menangis sambil memeluk Allen...Kanda menangis tanpa mengatakan apapun... Perang telah merenggut semuanya...

-

Karena daerah mereka sudah tidak aman lagi, mereka memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat. Allen masih sangat terpukul atas kepergian 'keluarga'nya itu...tapi dia berusaha untuk kuat. Dia masih mempunyai Lavi dan Kanda.

Mereka akhirnya berkeliling dan bekerja sebagai _pierrot _keliling untuk menghidupi diri mereka. Mereka berkelana dari 1 desa ke desa lain, bahkan ke kota-kota.

Mereka menjalai hidup mereka dengan kebahagiaan, walaupun hanya bertiga. Tapi sekali lagi, kebahagiaan itu direnggut. Waktu mereka berada di salah satu kota netral, kota tersebut diserang oleh para tentara kerajaan Noah. Para tentara itu tidak segan membunuh para warga, baik itu wanita ataupun anak-anak.

Allen, Lavi, dan Kanda pun pergi melarikan diri dan bersembunyi ke sebuah gua tua. Menurut warga sekitar, gua itu terhubung dengan ibukota Black Kingdom.

"Oi Bakanda, benar nih ini gua nembus ke ibukota?"

"Ya pasti lah, moyashi. Kita bakal kesana dengan selamat."

"Haha...kalau kita selamat, kita bikin toko roti aja. Lumayan tuh..."

-

Mereka berbincang-bincang untuk mengalihkan ketegangan suasana yang ada. Ketika mereka hampir mendekati pintu keluar gua itu, sebuah tembakan menghancurkan harapan mereka.

Sekumpulan tentara Noah ternyata mengetahui kebedaan mereka dan hendak menembak Allen. Tapi Kanda segera melindunginya dan tertembak. Tubuhnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan Allen. Allen hanya diam karena shock yang dialaminya. Lavi segera berusaha menghentikan darah Kanda yang masih mengalir.

"YUU! BERTAHANLAH!"

"...cepat...pergi...baka....bawa moyashi...pergi..."

"Kamu yang baka! Kita akan pergi bertiga! Kita sudah berjanji kan?!"

-

Dengan susah payah, Lavi mengendong Kanda yang mulai tidak sadarkan diri serta menarik Allen yang masih shock. Mereka segera terlepas dari kejaran para tentara itu dan berhasil keluar dari gua. Tapi...takdir berkata lain...

Di luar, para tentara sudah berada di sana dan mengepung mereka. Mereka bersiap-siap untuk menmbak mereka.

Lavi lalu menurunkan Kanda sambil memeluk Allen erat-erat...seakan-akan mereka bertiga tidak ingin dipisahkan...

"Cih. Apa ini akhirnya?"

Kanda sudah pasrah akan nasib mereka. Dia tau cepat atau lambat, kematian akan mendatangi mereka.

"L-Lavi...Kanda..."

Lavi dan Kanda melihat Allen yang ketakutan. Lavi hanya memberinya senyuman manis dan memeluknya lebih erat. Kanda juga memegang tangan Allen dengan erat.

"Tenang saja...walaupun kita mati, kita takkan berpisah..."

Allen lalu memberi senyum di balik wajah sedihnya. Dia lalu memeluk balik Kanda dan Lavi.

Saat salju mulai turun...suara-suara tembakan pun terdengar...salju yang putih bersih sekarang berubah menjadi merah darah... Tidak jauh dari salju-salju merah itu, 3 tubuh kaku berdiam bersimbah darah...dengan tangan erat yang menghubungkan mereka...dan dengan senyum di wajah damai mereka...

-

**Fin**

**Review!**


End file.
